


Dinner

by KingsOnThrones



Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingsOnThrones/pseuds/KingsOnThrones
Summary: Dinner's ready.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Sleep deprivated fanfic's that make no sense whatsoever [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538635
Kudos: 78





	Dinner

“Petey, can you tell your dads that dinner’s ready?” Bucky asked.

“Sure thing, Dad. FRIDAY can you tell my dads that dinner’s ready.”

“Of course, Sir Jr.”

“Peter, if you were gonna ask FRIDAY, I could have done so myself.”

“Yeah, I thought it kinda weird, that you asked me to do it, to be honest,” Peter sipped on his iced tea, with a face like innocence itself, save for the gleam of smirk and mischief in his eyes.

“You’ve been around Loki and Tony for too long,” Bucky sighted and went back to his cooking.


End file.
